


Not Much More Than This

by vinniebatman



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinniebatman/pseuds/vinniebatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal and Simon have a quickie and kiss.  Not that they're in a relationship or anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Much More Than This

**Author's Note:**

> **Characters/Pairings** : Mal/Simon, references to Zoe/Kaylee, and past Kaylee/Simon, Zoe/Wash, and Mal/Inara  
>  **Rating/Warnings:** Um, adult. So, so, so adult. I's just pretty much porn.  
>  **Spoilers:** For "Serenity"  
>  **Disclaimer:** I so totally own Firefly. So Bow Down! *Doctor's Note: Patient exhibits delusions of grandeur and any claims of ownership are pure fantasy. No harm is meant. Seriously, it's better than her throwing rocks at people.*  
>  **Beta:** Thanks for the betaing and cheerleading of [](http://users.livejournal.com/_beetle_/profile)[**_beetle_**](http://users.livejournal.com/_beetle_/)!  
>  **Dedication:** Written for my dear friend [](http://anxiety-junkie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://anxiety-junkie.livejournal.com/)**anxiety_junkie** who is so awesome. Originally, I was going to write some adorable crack, but scrapped it at the last minute and decided to write porn. Hope you don't mind, dear.Patient exhibits delusions of grandeur and any claims of ownership are pure fantasy. No harm is meant. Seriously, it's better than her throwing rocks at people.*

* * * * * * * * * * *  


Mal's tongue circled, teasing pink flesh into a stiff point until glistened with saliva in the harsh lights of the infirmary. He blew a stream of air across it, his cock hardening as Simon whimpered. His eyes ticked up from where he stood, bent over Simon's body on the infirmary table. He took in Simon's hooded gaze, flushed face and lips swollen red where he bit into them to keep quiet.

Mal kept his eyes up as he bit at Simon's nipple. Simon's mouth dropped open as he gasped.

" _Wo de ma_ ; now," he ordered as he started to sit up.

Mal pushed on Simon's chest and forced him to lay back on the examination table, then smirked down at his occasional lover. Simon was nude, his pale limbs splayed for Mal's perusal. Mal was still clothed, though his shirt was open and his pants were unbuttoned and hanging low on his hips.

"Thought I told you not to order me about on my own gorram ship, Doc."

Simon arched an eyebrow as he skimmed his hands down his torso, pinching his own nipples before wrapping one hand around his cock. When the other hand cradled his balls, Simon moaned and arched his back, spreading his legs further. One of his fingers slipped down to press against his hole and he grinned smugly at Mal's quiet groan. "My apologies, Captain."

"You know, Doc, sometimes I think you _like_ making me mad." Mal grabbed Simon's hips and pulled until his legs hung off the tabled, then grabbed the lube and squeezed a small, cool puddle of the gel out onto Simon's lower belly. Simon hissed at the cold.

"In point of fact, I don't like making you mad; I like making you hard," he said with a smirk, face adorably flushed as he lifted one leg to rub against Mal's cock.

Mal grabbed his leg and forced it away, his grip tight as he swiped his other hand through the lube. He reached down and pressed two fingers in, slowly but forcefully. Simon's mouth dropped open again, a high pitched whine escaping from his throat, as he pushed himself down onto those fingers.

When this... thing between them had started a month ago, weeks after Mal and Inara had started screaming at each other and she'd run back to Shinon, Mal had taken more care in preparing Simon. But Simon's body had soon become accustomed to Mal's attentions, opening easily and welcoming both him and the burn from not enough stretching. Mal twisted his fingers, brushing against Simon's prostate. Then he let go of Simon's leg and brought his hand up to the doctor's hip, gently rubbing his thumb over the pale skin there.

Simon's body soon relaxed, his overheated flesh grasping at Mal's finger when he pulled them out. Then Simon used his legs to pull Mal closer. Curling up over his body, Simon gathered the rest of the lube on his belly and reached out to slick Mal's cock. His fingers gripped firmly as they stroked Mal's shaft, spreading the quickly warming lube over him. Mal dropped his head, groaning low in his chest.

" _Lao tian bu_ , Doc, what are you doin'? You want me to come all over you again?"

With a parting squeeze, Simon removed his hands and propped himself up on himself up on his elbows to watch avidly as Mal guided his cock in. After slowly breaching that first tight ring of muscle, he pushed in, filling Simon completely in one smooth thrust.

Simon's head dropped back, his chest and neck arched as another whine lodged itself in his throat. His mouth dropped open, his brow furrowed, that first surge of unfathomable _painpleasurefullperfect_ lining his face with an expression caught somewhere between pain and sheer ecstasy.

"You alright, Doc?" Mal asked. His hands moved to grip Simon's hips, fingers digging into white skin. He squeezed his eyes shut. Combined with the tight heat of Simon's body and the initial clench around his dick, that expression would pull Mal's orgasm out of him too soon. He kept waiting for the overwhelming surge of lust he felt each time he saw that expression to fade. So far, it hadn't.

And Mal had learned that no matter how good it felt to come in Simon's body, it always felt better if he waited until Simon came, crying out as his body tightened.

Once Simon had relaxed, Mal opened his eyes. Simon's heavy-lidded gaze was on his face, his jaw slack as he panted. He wrapped his legs around Mal's hips, then pressed up on his arms. Mal set his hands on Simon's back, then pulled up, helping Simon curl his body forward until his ass barely sat on the table. Simon's breath came faster as he clung to Mal's shoulders. Mal dropped his hands to Simon's hips and pulled out just a bit before pressing back in.

"Yes," Simon hissed, his voice the way it always is when the fuck: reverent and tight with something Mal can't decipher.

"You like that Simon? You like how my cock rubs against your sweet spot?" Mal growled. Simon loved this position, the way Mal's cock hit him just right. He groaned and nodded, eyes glazed over with pleasure. He pulled himself closer and pressed his mouth against Mal's in a lax kiss. Their tongues slid together, twining and teasing. Mal kept making tiny thrusts, the burning in his thighs overshadowed by the pleasure pooling in the base of his spine and the tiny noises Simon made.

Mal broke the kiss and pulled out, then slammed back in. " _Ta ma de_ ; never woulda guessed you'd be so limber," he groaned. He began thrusting in earnest, pulling out until only the head of cock was still inside before pounding into him. Simon didn't respond, just dropped his head to Mal's shoulder, his panting high-pitched and tinged with whimpers. Mal could smell the cheap shampoo Simon used, somehow a delightful fragrance when the younger man used it. Just the smell of it filled him with lust and a strange calm.

Simon turned his head and kissed Mal. The kiss grew rougher, interspersed with careful bites as Mal snapped his hips forward.

It was the only time they'd kiss, when Mal was buried deep in him and they couldn't pretend there was nothing between them.

The kiss muffled the few small sounds Simon made. Mal had though always thought that Simon would be reserved during sex. And he did tend to keep quiet during sex, always afraid that River would somehow hear and come in. (Oh, she'd given Mal a look when this thing had first started; peered closely at him, like she was lookin' into his soul, then she'd nodded and sent him a strange smile. She never said a word about it.) But after the first time they fucked, Mal had known that Simon would never be reserved. He writhed and whimpered, nearly silent as his body screamed for more. Sometimes Mal thought about getting a room planet side for no other reason than having the freedom to take his time and make Simon scream.

But thoughts of all else faded when he was balls-deep in Simon, except for this burning _need_ to be inside him, always. Simon's fingers twined in his hair, a painful counterpoint to the pleasure of fucking him, and the strange feel of Simon's cock bumping against his stomach. It was perfect, _every fucking time_. Even when something went wrong, even when it was rushed in the middle of the night, Simon bent over the nearest surface because they'd couldn't _not_ do this, it was always perfect.

Simon's head fell back, face pointed at the ceiling, eyes closed and brow furrowed as he mouthed Mal's name over and over again, breath catching each time Mal drove into him. Mal wrapped an arm around him, pulling their torsoes together. Simon's cock was pressed tight between them, sliding slickly in the leftover lube and their combined sweat. And then Simon's body clenched around him, his legs and arms clutching at him as he came, his mouth open in a wordless cry as his come coated their bellies. His muscles pulled on Mal's dick, and in seconds, he followed, burying his face in Simon's neck and biting at his throat as his orgasm was wrung from him. Simon slumped, tremors running through his body.

"Alright, Doc?" Mal panted against the damp skin of Simon's neck. His muscles trembled as the doctor's arms held him close, muscles occasionally fluttering around his softening dick.

"Yes, I'm quite alright, Captain." Feeling more reluctance than he showed, Mal dropped his arms. Simon was a sight, pale and muscled, his chest heaving and slick with sweat. Mal's stomach clenched and his his cock gave a twitch of interest at the sight, while his heart lurched. Simon looked gorgeous, glowing and covered in sweat and come, but he looked so breakable. It made Mal want to lock him in the infirmary so no one could hurt him.

Once their hearts had slowed, Mal moved away, carefully pulling out of Simon. Simon sucked in a breath through his teeth.

"Better clean up, Doctor. Kaylee an' Zoe'll be back soon, 'long with your sister and Jayne."

Simon stepped off the table, wincing as come dribbled out of his red, abused hole.

Mal bit back his smile of pleasure at the sight, but not soon enough as Simon turned to face him.

"Why does the sight of your ejaculate dripping out of me always amuse you?"

Mal grinned. "What can I say, Doc; the sight of you, all prissy and coreified, looking so much like I just fucked the hell out of you always brings a smile to my face."

Simon rolled his eyes and shook his head. "The strange things that go on in your mind never cease to amaze me.

They began dressing quickly, Mal finishing first and keeping the door and blinds closed while Simon finished. They never fucked in a bedroom; Simon never pushed for anything, and this was just sex, so there was no call for making things more romantic seeming than they were. Sure, they'd become comfortable with each other, able to spend more than five minutes in a room together without getting irritated at one another, even if they weren't getting naked. It was just easier, and most nights, Mal found himself having fewer nightmares about all the things he'd done wrong in his life.

Once Simon was dressed, Mal opened the room while the doctor cleaned the table. Mal crossed and uncrossed his arms, uncertain as to how he should broach a subject he didn't really want to discuss. Because what was the right way to ask "how ya doin' since your girlfriend left you to shack up with another woman?" He was pretty sure even Core types wouldn't have an answer for that.

"You doin' alright, Doc?"

"I'm fine, Mal. You didn't hurt me," he reassured him. He smiled ruefully. "Well, not in any way I don't like."

Mal cleared his throat. "No, I mean about Zoe and Kaylee."

Simon paused; it was something they hadn't discussed in the month they'd been having sex.

"I'm fine."

"Really? No bad feelings over how Kaylee threw you over for Zoe?" Mal asked, arms tightening across his chest. Something had started between Zoe and Kaylee months ago, something slow and sweet. That something had brought a light back into Zoe's eyes, one that didn't even fade when the crew recalled some of Wash's stranger antics. But tonight, here on Athens, was Zoe and Kaylee's first real date.

"I can't begrudge Zoe Kaylee's affection. We were over before she and Zoe even started. After Wash...." Simon fell silent and sighed. "I just wasn't what Kaylee needed, and in the end, she wasn't what I needed." Simon kept his eyes focused on his task.

Warmth surged within Mal as he nodded in understanding, a warmth he ruthlessly stamped out. It was nothing more than sex, and never would be. It would be enough and nothing more. Two men, two jagged shards incapable of fitting themselves to others, seeking comfort. As he left the doctor behind, he pushed the image of Simon's bright smile and flushed face from his mind.

He would just go bed, firmly telling himself that he'd skip bathing out of exhaustion. He'd tell himself that as he fell asleep, deeply and peacefully, with Simon's scent clinging to his skin.

THE END


End file.
